¿Sólo amigos?
by BCharlotte
Summary: Vale decir que estos personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Hiramuya que yo los utilizo para escribir alguna cosita :3... ojo... CONTIENE LEMON :'D así que no digan que no se los advertí :c


**¿Sólo amigos?**

Todo el mundo tiene amigos, y mejores amigos, pero ¿Qué pasaría si repentinamente te atrae tu mejor amigo? Suena raro, pero usualmente tiene sentido. El problema está en comprender que todo esto sea de cierta forma correspondido, dependiendo las situaciones.

-Con ese pedazo de cuerpo que tienes, pretendes que cada hombre te diga cosas ¿No?, es cómico porque tienes apariencia de mamarracho –sonrió el muchacho de ojos rubí-: ¿Cómo pretendes conseguir marido con esa actitud de hombre que tienes?

La muchacha se sintió totalmente ofendida y como muchas veces lo ha hecho, lo golpeó. Y era bastante fuerte.

-Me parece impresionante que tengas un modo de tratar a las personas tan cavernícola, Gilbert –dijo la muchacha de ojos verdes, buscando algo en unos cajones-: Si cada vez que yo me quede en el apartamento vas a tratarme así, mejor no vengo más a ayudarte.

-Eli, no te pongas así ¿Sabes que es broma, verdad?, sabes que muy en el fondo yo te quiero y he estado contigo cuando tienes problemas, más que el señorito estirado ese que prefiere a su piano antes que a ti –rió el prusiano, con su habitual "Kesesese".-

-Espero que mi ayuda te haya servido, no me manejo mucho en estas cosas –sonrió-: pero si quieres poner más cerámica en la pared en mosaico, tú me avisas y yo vengo a ayudarte.

-Elizaveta –dijo, tratando de ponerse serio-: ¿Sigues siendo novia, del señorito estirado?

-Su nombre es Roderich, Gilbo, tú bien sabes eso. Y no, no somos novios ni nada, él nunca me propuso nada y nunca hemos sido algo –guardó sus cosas en una mochila y la cerró-: de hecho, dudo que alguna vez lleguemos a ser algo por el estilo.

Curiosamente la mirada rubí del muchacho se llenó de cierta esperanza, pero trató de mantenerla en secreto. Elizaveta, por su parte trataba de distinguir algo en las actitudes de Gilbert que le explicaran que él sentía alguna cosa por ella, porque situaciones que no se dan en personas que sean "sólo amigos" se habían dado entre ellos.

-Y marimacho ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? –dijo él, sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos.-

-Si quieres, puedes hacerlo –dijo.-

-Se hizo de noche, te puedes pasar algo ¿Sabías? A chicas como tú a estas horas de la noche, por poco femeninas que sean pueden ser atacadas, hay que admitir las cosas, con ese culo y esos pechos que tienes cualquier imbécil trataría de atacarte –dijo, abriendo la puerta del apartamento.-

La húngara sintió esa frase de muy mal gusto, pero en su mente trataba de asimilar que eran palabras vulgares a su más puro estilo para decir que la quería cuidar de los peligros de la calle a esa hora. Definitivamente, no eran las palabras precisas.

-Ay, Eli bien sabes que lo que te digo es broma, pero de todas maneras te iré a dejar –la abrazó de la cintura y le acarició la cabeza, de forma muy tosca por así decirlo.-

-Si quieres, no deberías haberte molestado. Si tanto te molesta –suspiró.-

-Te dije que para mí no es molestia, idiota –la fulminó con la mirada.-

Este tipo de situaciones no hacían más que confundir a la húngara, que experiencias románticas no tenía, era demasiado racional siempre en sus actos y como existió una ausencia masculina en su vida, tuvo que cuidar de su familia sola, adoptando toda la racionalidad y madurez posible, donde nunca hubo tiempo para el enamoramiento y lo único que había tenido era una dudosa atracción por Roderich, que tampoco era muy cariñoso con ella ni poco menos, era muy buen amigo eso sí. Un día se dio cuenta que realmente ninguna intensión con Roderich podía funcionar, lo vio acompañado de una muchacha que tocaba violín. En todo caso, poco le importaba. Pretendía ser una mujer que no se interesara en los asuntos sentimentales, pero cierto prusiano de ojos rubí cambiaría eso. Una tarde, que fueron a comprar cosas para arreglar la casa de Elizaveta, Gilbert la llevó a una parque, donde usualmente se ganaba la gente a tocar algún instrumento, parejas a pasear y diversas cosas. Un muchacho muy interesante se topó en su camino, con un letrero que decía "Abrazos gratis". Miró a la húngara con demasiada atención, le había interesado.

-Disculpe, señorita –sonrió el muchacho, era rubio y tenía un poco de barba-: mi nombre es Francis y quería saber si no le molesta un abrazo.

Elizaveta mostraba los sentimientos de un modo extraño, pero lo hacía. Abrió sus brazos con dulzura y el muchacho, de acento francés la abrazó. El abrazó parecía eterno, y se notaba que el francés se aprovechaba un poco. Al despedirse, besó la mejilla de la húngara y siguió su camino. Ella no comprendió bien por qué, pero el prusiano mostró enojo por un rato, luego le sugirió sentarse en un lugar, sobre el césped. Ella aceptó, pero seguía notando su cólera.

-¿Ocurre algo, Gilbert? –preguntó la castaña de ojos verdes.-

-No –suspiró-: no pasa nada –él, de manera muy extraña se recostó, apoyando la cabeza en una de las piernas de la húngara, que afortunadamente usaba pantalones en ese momento.-

-¿Estás seguro? –no pudo evitarlo, tocó su cabeza y acarició su cabello, luego, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, se detuvo.-

-Elizaveta –la miró-: un día te pondré a dar abrazos gratis, o mejor debiésemos cobrar para que tipos como el francés ese paguen harto por abrazarte ¿Qué te parece? –su mirada se veía vidriosa, sus mejillas ganaron color, notándose mucho en comparación a su piel blanca-: Sería divertido…

La húngara no alcanzó a responder, porque sintió el rostro del prusiano muy cerca de ella y su boca, en un intento por besas su mejilla, posó los labios en la frontera de su rostro y su cuello. Ella sonrió, evitando decir algo al respecto, él tampoco dijo nada. Siguieron una conversación sin sentido, no tocaron nunca algo relacionado a esa situación. El muchacho de cabello plateado se recostó nuevamente, mirando las nubes y oliendo el pasto.

-Si Roderich no vio lo bonita que eras, es un menudo imbécil –dijo muy bajo, cerrando los ojos.-

-¿Qué dices? –preguntó ella, abriendo sus ojos de la impresión.-

Él no contestó.

Caminaron, las calles se ponían oscuras y la casa de la húngara estaba muy lejos, más que la de él. Él, sin siquiera preguntar la guió a su apartamento.

-Te quedarás aquí, supongo que aún hay ropa tuya acá del otro día –dijo, con un tono algo más serio-: Sino, seguro que te queda algo mío, iría más con tu estilo, marimacho –rió y cerró la puerta.-

El prusiano abrió el refrigerador, sacó unos huevos y una sartén. La sartén se la había regalado ella, pero usualmente era golpeado por comentarios como: "Mi abuela cocinaba mejor que tú ¿Sabías?". En esta ocasión él no dijo nada, ella no dijo nada. Gilbert frió unos huevos y arregló la mesa, luego invitó a Elizaveta a sentarse.

-Supongo que debes tener hambre, no pidas mucho a mis huevos, yo tampoco cocino como mi abuela –rió.-

Esa noche fue bastante complicada, ninguno de los entendía bien la situación. Se quedaron sentados, uno al lado del otro por largo rato, hasta que Gilbert habló sin mucho ánimo:

-Supongo que, no somos sólo buenos amigos. Creo que los amigos, no pasan por lo que estamos pasando –suspiró-: ¿Quién lo diría? Mi mejor amiga, con actitudes poco femeninas, brazos más gruesos que los míos y una tremenda fuerza, me parece más atractiva que cualquier muñeca de porcelana –la miró, ella estaba algo desconcertada.-

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Y encima, idiota –acarició su cabeza-: estoy diciendo que, tú, Elizaveta eres una mujer poco convencional, y eso mismo hace que me gustes –sonrió, con su aire triunfador.-

No podía creerlo, ese tipo grosero, desordenado, desubicado, poco delicado y que no tenía la capacidad de comprenderse a sí mismo había dicho que se sentía atraído y peor, que le gustaba un tipo de chica como ella, cuyos modales refinados nunca fueron tantos, que golpeaba fuerte, que no controlaba sus emociones y que jamás había tenido algún tipo de pareja. Y lo dijo, con palabras tan poco comunes en él, ella esperaba algo como "Oh, idiota, me encantas, tú, tu forma tan tosca de ser y ese cuerpazo que te hace una diosa", pero no. Era todo muy distinto a como se lo imaginó.

-Podrías dejar de pensar y responderme alguna cosa, Elizaveta –dijo, llevando un trozo de pan con huevo a su boca-: seguramente el _awesome _Gilbert te dejó anonadada, te comprendo, un macho tan deseado como yo está prendando de un macho como tú.

La mano de la húngara le dio vuelta la cara al ojo-rubí, que quedó algo sorprendido. Sintió una especie de temor, quizás sus bromas habían pasado la cuenta y ahora iba a perderla. En el fondo ella era bastante emocional, lo sabía. Pero sus miedos no eran necesarios, cuando la miró ella sonrió, eso lo confundió.

-¿Sabes? Estaba esperando que esta confesión tuviera ese estilo pedante tuyo, eso de la muñeca de porcelana parecía sacado de un libro. Esperaba que me dijeras alguna idiotez, eso me convence de que tus sentimientos son verdaderos, Gilbo –su sonrisa se llenó de luz, se puso de pie y llevó sus cosas al lava-platos, Gilbert aún estaba atontado por la cachetada y la reacción de ella.-

Luego de uno o dos minutos sin hablar, Gilbert se puso de pie y agarró a la húngara por detrás, con mucha fuerza. Besó su cuello y luego su oreja, mordiendo su lóbulo y generando un rubor intenso en la piel de la muchacha, que trató de moverse pero no pudo. Jugó con las manos, apretándola con fuerza. Eso incluía los atributos de la oji-verde, y su mirada se llenó de intensidad, su rostro se tornó escarlata totalmente y comenzaba a perder la fuerza, se estaba rindiendo al prusiano, cosa que era buena y mala a la vez.

-No podía seguir evadiendo esto, Eli –susurró en su oído, con algo de dificultad-: puede que tú subestimes mucho tu apariencia física, pero no te das cuenta de que tienes algo mejor que cualquier otra. Tú eres auténtica, formada, tienes lo que yo quiero –suspiró con gran fuerza, junto con la húngara al escuchar todo eso.-

-Gilbert, calma –trató de musitar-: por favor, tranquilidad –suspiró con fuerza-: yo no tengo ninguna experiencia en esto.-

El prusiano miró a Elizaveta con una mirada demasiado penetrante, en sus ojos veía lo real de sus sentimientos, pero a la vez podía notar su temor, su inexperiencia, todo. Él tampoco podía decir que mucho sabía, había tenido alguna que otra relación en el pasado, pero lo que bombeaba en su pecho ahora era diferente. Posó sus labios sobre los de ella, la húngara jamás había besado, no sabía que hacer, pero no tuvo que comprender mucho, cuando se percató ya estaba sintiendo la lengua del prusiano jugar con la suya, junto a sentirlo tan cerca de ella. Era una locura, no tenía más de 20 años y ahora recién estaba besando por primera vez y todo indicaba, que esa noche haría muchas cosas que nunca había hecho.

-Gilbert –dijo, finalmente, con poco aire-: yo nunca antes –no pudo seguir.-

-Lo sé –sonrió-: recuerda que conozco todo de ti –saboreó su boca, mirando a la húngara con algo de deseo.-

El corazón de Elizaveta latía con demasiada fuerza, no sabía qué hacer, pero tenía la sensación de que no le molestaba lo que estaba pasando. Por su parte Gilbert estaba siguiendo sus instintos, hace ya un año que la relación con ella estaba tomando un camino interesante, hace mucho tiempo que ella ya era parte de sus más íntimos sueños. Pensaba que esto nunca pasaría, ya que él tenía una actitud que nunca había servido para conquistar mujeres, pero ella era distinta, ella no era como las otras, hasta podía ver que ella lo entendía. Sin meditarlo, se acercó nuevamente a ella, esta vez con algo más de confianza. Elizaveta se puso nerviosa, pero no discutió.

-¿Qué te parece si, vamos a mi habitación? –le susurró, muy cerca del oído.-

-Pero, está llena de cerámicas para los mosaicos –le dijo, con algo de dificultad.-

-¿No te parece bonito, algo así? –su respiración estaba muy agitada.-

-E-Está bien –suspiró.-

-La habitación de Gilbert estaba rodeada por murales de cerámica, y una que otra botada por el piso de ésta, la cama del _awesome _Gilbert estaba algo desarmada, no tenía la costumbre de arreglar su habitación, a no ser que fuera muy urgente hacerlo. Dejó a la húngara sobre la cama y se colocó sobre ella. Ella se encontraba con una blusa verde y pantalones negros, el prusiano comenzó a desabrochar la blusa. Ella se sorprendió, pero no quiso detenerlo.

-¿No te molesta, verdad? –dijo, cuando comenzaba a quitarle la blusa.-

-No, supongo que para hacer, bueno, esto tienes que hacerlo –sonrió, con mucha dulzura, esto sólo aumentó las ganas del oji-rubí.-

El prusiano le quitó cada prenda a la húngara, ella hizo esto con él. Gilbert, quedó examinando los atributos de la húngara por largo rato, jugó con ellos, principalmente con su boca. Ella gemía, le costaba mucho respirar. Él no era muy sutil que digamos, mordía con fuerza. La húngara agarraba con fuerza las sábanas, se movía frenéticamente con cada acto del prusiano.

-Gilbo, por favor –jadeó-: no tan fuerte, no puedo soportar el calor –suspiró con fuerza.-

Él parecía hacer caso omiso a lo que le decía la castaña de ojos verdes, recorría a la chica con su boca, como quien está haciendo una exhaustiva investigación. Llegó al sitio del tesoro, lo observó detenidamente y pasó uno de sus dedos lentamente. Ella volvió a gemir. Dándose cuenta de que la hora de comenzar se acercaba, tomó las manos de ella.

-Toca –dijo sin rodeos-: toca lo que quieras –sonrió.-

La chica comenzó por sus bien definidos músculos, que no eran muy grandes, pero contenían su fuerza, bajó a su estómago acariciándolo con cariño. Llegó abajo y sintió aquello, que gran miedo le daba, a la vez curiosidad. Cuando sus manos lo tocaron, la expresión del rostro de Gilbert cambió, una sonrisa en sus labios, pero no era de alegría, no entendía bien que era, pero parece que a él le gustaba. Acarició despacio, Gilbert dio algo como un ¿Gruñido? Era muy curioso.

-No te limites –fue lo único que dijo.-

En el fondo Elizaveta sabía que era hora de perder la vergüenza y la timidez, y fue así como acarició con un poco más de fuerza, Gilbert gimió, eso demostraba que la intimidad estaba en su sitio. Sonrió y se colocó por encima de ella, nuevamente.

-No quiero asustarte, pero por lo que yo entiendo, esto puede resultarte incómodo en un principio –la miró, quedó prendando de sus ojos verdes-: entonces, si tú quieres que yo me detenga, debes decirlo –la besó, con más ternura que antes.-

Ella asintió y él, comenzó. Abrió sus piernas y entró en ella, al principio con bastante delicadeza, ella se sintió muy incómoda y gritó, lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, él se sintió temeroso, pero algo no lo dejaba detenerse. Supuso que no había vuelta atrás y comenzó a apresurar el acto, entraba y salía con mucha fuerza y determinación, ella luego de un rato de incomodidad agarró el vuelo que esto implicaba, se movía a su compás. Ambos respiraban dificultosos, gimiendo y jadeando, trataban de articular oraciones, pero no lo conseguían. Con las manos, Gilbert acarició el rostro de Elizaveta, luego comenzó a jugar con sus atributos con más fuerza que antes, todo esto provocaba gran frenesí en la húngara, que sentía que perdía el conocimiento, él a su vez, seguía con su labor, seguía aprovechado la instancia que se le había dado, demostrar de todas las formas posibles lo que estaba pasando en su interior y lo que no podía dejar de sentir. Finalmente, cesó. Quedó encima de la húngara, recostado, con demasiado cansancio. Ella, estaba agotada. El sudor corría por las frentes de ambos, las sábanas quedaron con su aroma impregnado.

-Nunca me había sentido así –confesó el de cabello plateado, recobrando el ritmo de sus respiración.-

-Gilbert –dijo la húngara, algo más calmada-: Jamás creí que esto pasaría, era imposible, impensado para mí –suspiró.-

-Quiero que algo te quede claro, esto quiere decir que tú eres mía –dijo, adoptando su forma de ser normal-: Tú marimacho, que eres mejor que cualquier muñeca de porcelana, eres mía –sonrió.-

-¡Yo no te pertenezco, Gilbert! –dijo ella, muy a la defensiva.-

-Claro que sí –se acercó mucho a ella, con una mirada intensa-: pero eso no quiere decir que seas una cosa, sólo quiere decir que no dejaré de quererte y desearte, que no permitiré que otro te quiera más que yo, porque mis sentimientos por ti, marimacho, no van a desaparecer.-

Su mirada no mentía, lo tenía claro. Y su amistad ahora, no podía ser sólo amistad, porque hay cosas que los amigos no hacen, sino los amantes enamorados ¿No?.


End file.
